


The Fairy

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disclaimer, Fae & Fairies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: One is a mythical creature and one is a beautiful being. The beautiful being temps the mythical creature and much as the mythical creature temps the beautiful being. One has an obcession with the other and you'll have to fine out which is which.





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------------

 

Spring air wisps about, ruffling the leave and ripples the glistening waters in gentle waves, laid back and barely audible. No sound above the whispers of wings and swaying petals. 

 

A slender body covered in an extra large, dark blue cloak stands still in anxiousness. Raven hair fluttering against the breeze, sparkling blue doe eyes wide and staring deeply into dark red eyes. Half of the round, ivory face hid behind a large collar, eye brows creased.

 

_I am alone. No one can see me, no one can hear me. Invisible._

 

The man in front of them is tan with wavy black hair. A nervous look on his face and standing taller them. 

 

_It's lonely to be ignored, but then why....can he see me?_

 

"I love you!"

 

The younger adult looks a way, red cheeks growing in color.

 

_Don't know what to do, so I didn't answer him._

 

After a pause, they turned and left.

 

_Then I ran a way._

 

The man let them go, shock rooting him where he stood.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The amber glowing sky littered with lax moving clouds has the forest and all it's contents feeling drowsy. The heat slowly dropping to a comforting cool.

 

The young adult slightly sways and droops down on soft grass. Unable to make it home, seeing no danger, lays sleeping in the small clearing. The field enveloping them and shielding them from prying eyes. Not knowing that the man had followed them after sometime has past. Staring with no movement towards them, watching from a distance.

 

Finally gathering the courage to swiftly and quietly march up to them without a sound. Determined to do at least something for them.

 

Shaking off his coat, he drapes it onto them. Taking a step back and look at their forming smile, he almost mimics the action. Before turning, he parts with whispered pleasantries. 

 

_"Sweet dreams, my love."_

 

The quiet of night greets the sleep child in a rising melody. The wind singing their favorite lullaby.

 

_Little star with eyes of the night sky and pale moon skin, float with the soft pillows of your home._

 

_Find comfort in your kin, the moving wind. We'll hold you tightly and kiss you lightly._

 

_You are beauty and you are love. Don't forget where you are, little star._

 

_Little baby star. Sleep, little baby star._

 

\------------------------------------

 

_So careless.....trusting.....Don't they know how dangerous being out in the open like that is? No one is here now, but later....._

 

The man never left, he sat in a tree and watched them until the hours began to eat at him.

 

Eyes sliding close.....he drifts for a bit....before....

 

**SNAP!**

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------------

 

_Before making a drifting sway into the land of horror-terrors, past the inky black veil and into a shiny bubble of dreams and death. His appearance give a way to a towering mass of green and bi-color electric glow._

 

_As always, the scene he is greeted with is screams, then empty silence. Chard dust filtering the air and the smell of burnt remains heavy. Remains of what? unknown._

 

_The unknown doesn't bother him as he doesn't usually meet with it, being omnipotent in many ways and crafty with schemes._

 

_Then there was a buzz, the sound annoying as it disrupts the pleasant feeling he was having._

 

_For a moment stopped and he thought that, that was the end of it until-_

 

"FXCK!?"

 

\-----------------------

 

**POV-**

 

I sit up and find myself covered in stray leaves and twigs. **You fell. out of. a tree.**

 

_Great._

 

Pain blossomed near my skull in an unpleasant sting. I groaned in pain and rubbed the area. Looking a round, I find that they had woken up. I slowly stand and walk to where they were before.

 

_Gone....._

 

With a shrug, I halfheartedly kick the dirt for no reason other then having nothing to do.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Running. They are running. Why? Why are they running? Who or what is making them run?

 

Nothing is chasing them thankfully. They just got spooked. A scary deer popped up in front of them and sniffed their hair. They had been crouching and covering their face. With tears pricking their eyes, they scrambled a way. Leaving the deer confused, but other wise fine and nonchalantly grazing.

 

It took them five minutes to tire and they drop to their knees and lean their head against a tree's base. Only there is something in front of the tree and subsequently, them. It is breathing in a rising manner (Heart beat quickening), Warm and gentle....kind of tender. It takes them a moment to get up to speed on their position, having been too comfortable to move. They slowly lift their head to see what had started hugging them back and find a pair of familiar, burning eyes.

 

They widen their mouth and slightly close their eyes with warm, Autumn colored cheeks. The man behind the eyes had a surprised, but happy, expression having found the object of his Overly abundant, embarrassing, possessive, controlling and seclusive affection, in his lap, to be the one to wake him up and be the first thing he sees.

 

_I want to kiss them._

 

The immediate thought crossing his mind and settling there.

 

But, before anything could happen, to his disappointment, they jump up and run off once more.

 

\------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm starting new stories when I have yet to finish the ones I have written before........
> 
> -\/('^')\/-
> 
> Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this in the middle of the night, so you know that it's good! Right? *Sweating while smiling in an unconvincing manner*

\--------------------

 

The man jumps and chases after them, not wanting their encounter to end just yet. Hoping to have a lengthy conversation and get to know each other and maybe a date....

 

**You're hoping for to much, just saying.**

 

Promptly ignoring the very right voice echoing in his head, he keeps his pace. Although....he lost sight of them some time ago. He skids to a halt. He rotates his head and panics.  Searching for any sign of them still being there. He calls out.

 

"Hey! Where are you? Are you there? Are you okay? Did you get hurt running? What happened? Please don't be scared! What's the matter? Can I help? Hello!? Are you dying!?!?!?!"

 

_This man is trouble! He won't leave me alone!_

 

He continues to call out, looking left and right. Meanwhile, the young adult stand on a high branch as they look down at the man.

 

"..."

 

They watch as he worries, trying hard to see where they have gone.

 

"Maybe I'm being to harsh....", they whisper to them self.

 

\-----------------------

 

The man then sets out the next day in search of the young adult. Treading out with he's head facing forward and an eye out for something black, white and blue.

 

He starts with the area he saw them last and combed through it slowly, impatiently wanting to see them. Wondering where they are and felt excited the more they popped up in his mind.

 

_I wonder if they wouldn't if I got them a gift....a cute frilly dress or a bell necklace! Maybe....Ah~ I want to pamper them so much....and kiss...heh....kiss...._

 

He grinned wildly with red dusting his cheeks and drool down his chin.

 

_They look soft....creamy...like milk.....pure....innocent....sweet.....like sugar....smells like flowers....cookies....I want candy now....No! Focus, you fool!_

 

He shook his head to clear it and began to walk forward to another area. As he does, the target of his affection and attraction set out on their own mission.

 

Let me tell you, this mission....is a really dangerous and risky one. A mission that could end only in disaster....their mission....is to...

 

**\-----------------------**

 

**BYE~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

\----------

 

They marched up to the man and invaded his personal space. Looking into his eyes and red cheeks as they leaned in.

 

"W-will you be my f-friend?"

 

He didn't respond, shocked as he gazed down to their face. Noting the tame blush and unwavering, deep blue eyes. His own wild blush crept onto his cheeks with a nervous and unsure crooked smile. He tried to relax despite having them within range to hold and kiss. He swallowed some saliva.

 

"U-Uh....I..."

 

They deflate slightly with a pout and watery tears brimming at the edges of their eyes. He panics and gently takes a hold of their face, tilting his head forward to touch foreheads.

 

"Hey! Hey....shh....it's okay, yes. I want to be your friend, I do. Okay? I am your friend now, so....please don't cry anymore. My little dove...."

 

He whispered and caressed their cheek slowly, softly staring into their eyes. He made a little smile and their lips lifted a tiny bit.

 

"O-okay....yes....friends....W-We're friends.....We're Friends!"

 

They brightened up more and gave him a tight hug; rubbed their face into his chest with a giggle. Smiling up to him like the sun decided to torment him with blinding happiness. He sweated more and raised a brow, hesitantly placing an arm a round their back to reciprocate the affection.

 

With the innocence of a ball of pure light, the young adult pushes up and lightly kisses his cheek. Which sent him in a daze and flushing red, a dopey look on his face.

 

"Th-thank you!"

 

\----------------------------------

 

This would be the case if the young adult wasn't so shy.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They march up to the man and lean into his face. He leaned back slightly and arched his shoulders up, tense. A drop of sweat runs down as he holds his breathe.

 

"!-....", the young adult opened their mouth to speak.

 

But the man was too close and they froze up, quickly burning into a red color with an embarrassed expression slowly rising as they began to shrink. Out of nervousness, they sweat and lower their head. The man then tilted his head and quirked his lip, his hand reaching to touch their shoulder to see if they're okay.

 

The minute his finger tip grazes their shoulder, they move forward and rap their arms a round his torso, hiding their face in his chest. He tenses up and stands straighter.

 

"A-are you...okay?"

 

They whimper, he frowns and pet their head in comfort. Hushing them and whispering words to calm them down.

 

"We....we can be friends, okay? I would like that, do you?"

 

They say nothing and nod their head without looking at him. He smiles softly, taking an arm a round their shoulder and guiding them to his home.

 

\----------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
